Angelina Love
Angelina Love is a TNA Knockout who has held the Knockouts Championship a record six times in her career. She also held the Knockouts Tag Team Championship on one occasion, totaling seven titles in all. Angelina is best known for portraying a villainess, which she has done three times in her TNA career. History 2007-2012 Angelina debuted in TNA in 2007 along with Velvet Sky, but both she and Velvet would become villains within months when they attacked Roxxi LaVeaux while giving her a makeover. After her heel turn, Angelina and Velvet officially referred to themselves as The Beautiful People. Angelina's first stint as a villainess would lead to her first two reigns as Knockouts Champion, but after her second reign ended, she and Sky ousted their group's newest member, Madison Rayne, from the faction. Angelina was out of TNA by late 2009 due to issues with her work visa, but she returned in 2010 and attacked her former BP members and their new cohort, Lacey Von Erich, ending her first stint as a heel Knockout. Angelina and Velvet reunited as babyfaces until Winter arrived in October. After Velvet inadvertently caused Angelina and Winter to lose the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Sarita and Rosita, Angelina was slowly turning against Velvet, while under the manipulative spell of Winter. During a tag team title match on Impact, Angelina turned into a villainess for the second time in TNA by attacking Velvet, under Winter's orders. In her heel role, the evil Angelina was originally portrayed as a "demon" for Winter; appearing dazed due to Winter giving her drinks that she spiked. She continously feuded with Velvet as well as Mickie James in her role, but within months, Angelina was back to normal. However, Angelina continued her role as a villainous Knockout and remained aligned with Winter. Her heel role ended when she was released by TNA in the summer of 2012. 2014-2016 Angelina returned to TNA on March 13, 2014 with the intent of reforming The Beautiful People with Velvet Sky, and the two did reunite a week later. She was turned down by Madison Rayne after Angelina acted pompous towards her, but she ran into Madison later in the evening and insisted that she's changed and that the BPs will be together as equals. However, when Madison's back was turned, Angelina grabbed her by her hair and attacked her in the locker room. After the attack, Angelina screamed at Madison not to disrespect her and told her that The Beautiful People are Velvet and herself. The attack turned Angelina into a villainess for the third time in TNA. A week after her heel turn, the villainous Angelina ordered Velvet to choose a side; either her or Madison. During Angelina's match against Madison, Velvet showed her allegiance to Angelina by attacking Madison outside the ring, leading to Angelina defeating her. In her latest heel role, Angelina has feuded with not only Madison (which led to her sixth Knockouts Championship at Sacrifice) but with Brittany and Gail Kim as well. The BPs split up in 2015 when Velvet was fired due to the Feast or Fired stipulation, leaving Angelina as solo villainess once again. Angelina feuded with Brooke Tessmacher for weeks until she was confronted by the returning Velvet Sky in May. The former partners feuded for a few months, leading to Angelina losing to Velvet in a grudge match. The feud ended when Angelina and Velvet realigned with Madison Rayne to form the Beautiful People once again as babyfaces. Angelina departed from TNA in March 2016. 2017-present Angelina again returned to TNA in early 2017, first appearing backstage with Alisha in a segment with their respective husbands, Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards. Both women were in the front row as Eddie competed in against Lashley in a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship, with the stipulation that Eddie would be out of the title picture with a loss. Davey appeared at ringside apparently in his partner's corner, only to betray Eddie and prevent him from regaining the championship. Following Davey's betrayal, Angelina attacked Alisha, becoming a TNA villainess once again. The villainous couple's actions led to Eddie losing to Lashley, and after the match ended, the evil Angelina dragged Alisha into the ring and forced her to watch Davey beat down Eddie. Angelina and Davey embraced each other after their assault. As a villainess, Angelina is immensely egotistical; continously referring to herself as the greatest Knockout of all time. She loves to be the center of attention, and she doesn't like being upstaged. Angelina has also shown herself to be traitorous at times, with her past betrayals of Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne as evidence. Gallery Angelina Love Heel Turn.jpg Loving Leather.jpg Impact 06.12.14 07.jpg Slammiversary 03.jpg Angelina Heel Turn 2017.gif Evil Angelina Attacking Alexxis.jpg Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Arrogant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Spouses Category:Sadists Category:Parents